<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s About The Implications by josywbu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132539">It’s About The Implications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josywbu/pseuds/josywbu'>josywbu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irondad Advent Calendar 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers team - Freeform, B99 reference, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dad Calling, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josywbu/pseuds/josywbu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are back and have heard Peter call Tony ‘dad’. Now they’re all out there trying to figure out if he’s his biological kid. Meanwhile, Peter and Tony have the best time not being helpful at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irondad Advent Calendar 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s About The Implications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuation from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932840/chapters/40828862">this thing</a><br/>that I've been asked countless times to continue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The newly pardoned Avengers had been back for two weeks now and things slowly started to return to a new version of normal.</p><p>Peter got used to crossing paths with The Winter Solider (“<em>Call me Bucky, kid.” – “I couldn’t possibly</em>.”) on his way to the gym and seeing Hawkeye <em>(“I like that, keep it up.” – “Okay, Mister Barton.” – “Oh for f–“</em>) slip from several vents all over the building. Black Widow was a lot better at sneaking around than Hawkeye and after the first three times he had become accustomed enough to her appearing seemingly out of thin hair that he didn’t let out a shriek every time she did.</p><p>To his surprise, Captain America spent a lot of time on the internet and, completely predictably, Bruce Banner spent most of his time in the lab. Because he was <em>Bruce Banner</em>. Peter cherished the days when he decided to join Mister Stark and him in Mister Stark’s personal workshop.</p><p>Everyone else came and went pretty much as they pleased.</p><p>Wanda (he really didn’t like calling her Scarlett Witch) and Vision were out more often than not – he had the distinct feeling that Mister Stark didn’t mourn after them a lot, he seemed uncomfortable around Vision in particular. Thor (“<em>Oh my god, you’re an actual god!” – “That I am, Young Stark”</em>) spent most of his time somewhere off-planet and when he visited Peter always hoped he’d bring his brother with him. The Falcon (<em>“Please, please call me Sam, it would annoy Bucky.”), </em>Ant-Man (<em>a lot less reasonable a name as Peter’s own superhero persona</em>) had their own things to tend to and, generally speaking, no one from S.H.I.E.L.D. ever set a foot in the building.</p><p>What Peter absolutely loved was that Rhodey came over much more often and ended up staying for dinner almost every night. Not just with the team but especially with Mister Stark, Miss Pepper and himself. He was hands-down the best storyteller and he <em>always</em> told stories about Mister Stark when he was younger, making both Miss Pepper and him choke mid-chew.</p><p>So, yeah, somehow Peter got used to the crazy circus that were the Avengers whenever he was at the tower that he didn’t even question the fact that Black Widow was sipping her coffee at the kitchen counter when he padded into the kitchen and started rummaging the cupboards for his cereal.</p><p>“Morning,” he yawned because May would kill him for being impolite and generously poured both cereal and milk into his bowl.</p><p>“Good morning, Peter.” She looked up from the magazine she was reading and even smiled at him. He would never understand her but she seemed kind enough to him and he guessed that being the only woman in a squad full of alpha males couldn’t be too easy. Then again, she <em>was</em> Black Widow.</p><p>He was almost done with his first bowl of cereal when Mister Stark appeared in the doorway – hair tousled and rubbing at his eyes – and he grinned, already much more approachable after some sugar. “I’m guessing you didn’t get your 8 hours of sleep last night.”</p><p>Mister Stark considered glaring at him but than just shook his head, giving Peter a hair ruffle as he passed him on his way to the coffee maker. “Do as I say, not as I do, kid.”</p><p>Upon realizing there was already hot coffee for him to just pour in his cup, he toasted to Black Widow. “Good morning, Nat. How was your run?”</p><p>Honestly, Peter shouldn’t be surprised that Black Widow had already been on a run and was now sitting in the kitchen all aloof and ready for the day at 7 a.m. but he somehow still was.</p><p>Her answer came with a small smile on her lips and she continued watching them closely. Neither Mister Stark nor Peter payed her much attention, though, because they were too busy bickering about the vitamin part of Peter’s breakfast. As per usual, Peter ended up yielding and while he started on his second bowl of cereal, Mister Stark began preparing scrambled eggs with at least 5 different vegetables and toast.</p><p>“So, Peter,” Natasha interrupted them after a while, “Are you from New York?”</p><p>Peter almost laughed and he was definitely tempted to look at Mister Stark to see his reaction but instead of doing that, he calmly finished chewing before proudly answering. “Yep. Queens born and bred.”</p><p>“Hm.” Her gaze wandered back and forth between them for a while and she seemed to cross out and add things to a list she was mentally keeping even though he doubted that this was really new information for her. But she was a superspy so his reaction probably also told her something or the other.</p><p>Of course, Peter knew what she was trying to figure out.</p><p>Exactly what everyone had been trying to figure out ever since he had interrupted their welcome home meeting by calling Tony dad. (Kind of a long story and it had definitely been consensually.) Neither of them had tried to correct Captain America when he had greeted Peter as Tony’s son and the second they had left the room Peter had heard them start taking bets. With real actual money. Which was probably the craziest thing that had ever happened in Peter’s life ever.</p><p>Sure, there was that spider bite that turned him into a superhero but the Avengers betting on his heritage? Priceless.</p><p>Ever since that fateful afternoon two weeks ago, Tony and Peter had been enjoying confusing the heck out of all of them.</p><p>“Tony, didn’t you live in New York before you moved to Malibu?”</p><p>“Uh huh,” he nodded, clearly more concentrated on transferring Peter’s breakfast from the pan to a clean plate than on her. “I’ve always had property here. New York was never more than a flight away.”</p><p>“Why did you decide to move here permanently?”</p><p>Tony threw her a pointed look. “My house was blown up.”</p><p>Peter watched Natasha shrug in reply as if he were in a tennis match. “You could’ve rebuilt.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony scoffed, “That would <em>not</em> have worked out with the missus.”</p><p>“No other reason?” Natasha asked with a single eyebrow artfully lifted.</p><p>“Now that you mention,” Tony took a sip from his coffee, “I really hated the beautiful weather and view of the beach. Truly awful.”</p><p>“Gotta run,” Peter realized with a quick look at his watch, to which Tony just snorted in amusement.</p><p>“Happy is downstairs waiting for you, kid.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he yelled after he had already grabbed his backpack and started running towards the elevator. Just before the doors of the elevator closed, he grinned victoriously. “Love you, dad.”</p><p>Not a second later his phone vibrated with a new text.</p><p>
  <em>Mister Stark [7:27 a.m.]: Good move, traitor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mister Stark [7:27 a.m.]: Love you, too, kid. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Where’s the kid?”</p><p>“Dammit, Bird Brain,” Tony cursed, one hand on his chest, glaring at Clint who had just dropped from the vents in his office where he was trying to get work done. He really had to add his office to the list of rooms to make Hawkeye-proof. “Did no one ever tell you I have a heart condition?”</p><p>He didn’t seem too impressed by that and plopped down on the chair opposite of Tony. “Couple of weeks ago I wouldn’t even have believed them you had one, Stark.” He paused for a moment. “Okay, that came out much harder than I anticipated. Sorry ‘bout that. But speaking of your heart,” he leaned back in the chair, arms crossed in front of his chest and intently watched Tony, “Where’s your kid?”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and simply continued to the next slide on the presentation he was working on. “Home.”</p><p>“He calls this place home.”</p><p>“And you do, too,” Tony reminded him, eyes never leaving his screen, “Even though you do have another home. It’s almost as if a person can have more than one home.”</p><p>“Fascinating, indeed,” Clint agreed easily, not in the least put off by the blunt replies, “This aunt? Is she his real aunt?”</p><p>Now Tony did look up to meet his eyes. “Blood doesn’t make family. You of all people should know that.”</p><p>“So, he’s <em>not</em> your biological son!” He exclaimed, completely ignoring the insinuation that was clearly there for him to hear.</p><p>Tony grinned, full teethed and absolutely pleased by the turn of events because just this morning they’d had a similar conversation that had ended in the complete adverse verdict. Calmly he repeated his own words from earlier. “You are absolutely right. Who would’ve thought there’s a brain in there after all?”</p><p>In frustration, Clint threw his arms in the air, yelled “You’re the worst, Stark!” and before long he had vanished into the vents once more, leaving Tony cackling and shooting Peter a quick text.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Out of all their new housemates, Peter had been most wary towards Captain America when they had moved in and, truth be told, not much had changed in that regard. And it wasn’t that he hated him or anything. He was just very aware that Mister Stark was definitely not completely at ease around him and to Peter that was really all the reason he needed to stay a little wary. If only to make clear on which side he was on.</p><p>Not that there were sides anymore but –</p><p>“Hello Peter.”</p><p>The voice startled him and his eyes fly up to the huge man almost sheepishly. Captain America couldn’t read minds, right?”</p><p>“Hi Captain Rogers,” he waved and took a bite from the apple he had just dug from the depth of his backpack. Man, he was hungry.</p><p>“Have you seen Tony?” he asked and fell in step with him on the way to the elevator.</p><p>Peter quickly asked himself where he was coming from anyway but eventually just shrugged it off. He pushed the button out of habit, even though F.R.I.D.A.Y. had probably already made them out and had dispatched the elevator to the ground levels.</p><p>“I mean, he knows I’m coming,” he thought out loud between bites from his apple, “So I’m guessing kitchen or living room. Or still in the lab in which case he’s very hectically telling Dum-E to clean up some mess and act like he didn’t completely forget the time again.”</p><p>They both stepped into the elevator and were greeted by the A.I.</p><p>“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Peter greeted kindly, “Where’s Mister Stark?”</p><p>“Boss is currently in the kitchen preparing French toast.”</p><p>“He forgot the time again?”</p><p>“He did indeed forget the time again.”</p><p>Peter triumphantly looked around to Captain America who had been watching the exchange with barely veiled amusement.</p><p>“You really do know a lot about Tony,” he stated, not unkindly exactly but with something in his tone that irked Peter anyway.</p><p>“I know everything about Mister Stark,” he declared in resolute conviction.</p><p>Now Captain Rogers actually chuckled which just annoyed Peter more because what did he know about anything? He hadn’t been here for a while and this were Peter’s home and dad now.</p><p>Without needing any prompting whatsoever, he started listing. “Mister Stark is making French toast. He won’t let me have the maple syrup before eating at least one vitamin, hence the apple,” he held the core of his apple up in way of explanation, “and this will be his first meal of the day since he never has breakfast and was busy in the lab until now and since it’s Friday and I’m off early, F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Miss Pepper actually let him be.”</p><p>“He’ll also be drinking coffee which will be his last for the day because either he has finished it before I get there or I’ll dump it down the drain. He’s also not going to bug me about homework because Fridays are for relaxing.”</p><p>The elevator doors pinged open, revealing Mister Stark leaning against the counter and watching the sizzling pan, holding on to his cup of coffee.</p><p>“Also,” Peter grinned as an idea dawned on him that he had always wanted to try, “I know that, if I run and leap at Mister Stark, he will most certainly catch me in his arms.”</p><p>“Coming, dad!”</p><p>Tony didn’t even have a second to think and barely enough time to yell: “No, holding coffee.” Before dropping said coffee and catching his kid.</p><p>With a heavy sigh he leaned his forehead against the messy shock of curls in his arms. “I regret the day I gave you control over the remote.”</p><p>From the vents came a muffled yell. “So, he <em>is</em> your biological son!?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>